Failing The Test
by ViperValentine
Summary: I got insperation for my story based off of Max Ride. None of the Max Ride characters appear in "Failing The Test"


**Intro**

Bree's POV "The Darkness, it's coming, it's coming!" I was reading a book and that one phrase just shot out at me, but I don't know why. I looked around me, I was sitting in a small cave with my family. Cheshire, who is 14, was sleeping in a small corner near the back of the cave, his silver blue wings just stretched around his body with the moon light making them sparkle. Evie is 10, she had the most beautiful blond hair because it had just a hint of red. Her wings were a solid brown with black speckles. Viper, oh Viper, he was such a handful. He's 13 with the most wonderful singing voice, his hair was true blond with a black streak, his wings were as black as crow wings. He was a never resting trouble maker. Next is Kadae, she's 8 with really, really long light brown hair and yellowish wings that were as the sun during the day. Then there's Ethan, he's 12 and he has fire red wings and long black hair with white streaks. Lastly there's snow she's 7 with pure white wings and curly red hair. That's my family for ya, and were not actually related but were still family. Oh I never introduced myself, I'm Bree. I'm 14 going on 15, my wings are white and gray at the tips. You must of noticed we all have wings and were living in a cave. Here's the thing we were all pretty much lab rats, they tested stuff on us. In the end we ended up half bird, but we did end up with some special ability's.

**Moon Light Strike**

I was the only one awake in the pitch black, so I decided to let myself have some fun. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and jumped, just jumped and waited. I looked down and saw that the ground was rushing up on me and just before I hit the ground and rocks below I swooshed open my wings and I soared. I was flying right next to the moon, that's the way it looked anyways. The moon was watching my every move, it followed me for miles on end and it never left my side. I felt as free as the wind, nothing could take this away from me, nothing but a giant fire that was right below me. I closed my wings and decided to fall half way down, it was much quicker this way. I was about 200 feet from ground when I reopened my wings, air rushed underneath them and push me up. I flew down as fast as I could without dropping myself again, that was scary. When I reached ground you wouldn't believe what I saw, a girl. She's the one starting the fire, but she was shooting fire from her hands. Her hair was white as the moon light with one black streak thatlooked like a strike of lightening. "What are you doing!" I shouted the freak in front of me eventhough I've got no room to talk about anyone who was strange.

"I'm Moon Light Strike, the goddess of moon light, lightening, and fire," she responded with evil in her voice. I stared at her for some time waiting for myself to run. No matter what I did **my **body wouldn't obey my commands, not one.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You're going to kill a lot a people." I explained in a hopeful voice that she would stop. "You just can't do this," I said anger filling my voice.

"I'm doing this to destroy a certain someone, so worry about your own problems," she hissed.

She left as soon as she answered me, and all the fire was left for me to put out.

The fire was spreading faster than I've ever seen anything move. It was moved like it had mind, like it knew it could kill, and there was nothing I could do about it. I did the only thing that I could, I called 911 from my cell and flew off from the crime. I was just about to take off before my right wing was caught by a spark from the fire. I ran as fast as could to reach the water near by before I went crazy from the pain. Then the fire department came, the was fast. Luckily I was 6 feet from the water so I jumped and hid for sometime even though I was in major pain. My wing was killing me even after I was in the water for about 10 minutes waiting for the fire department to leave. I waited and waited before I decided to get out and run. I ran as fast as I could, when looked behind me I realized my worst fear had come true, I was being chased. I was chased all the way into the woods when I heard someone yell, "Stop, I've got to ask you some questions!" I didn't bother to answer. I just kept running and running, until I was shot. As if my wing wasn't already screwed up enough, he just had to shoot my wing. I had fallen to the cold ground and just stared off into space, I saw My family, my life as it was and what I dreamed of for the future. I felt a hand rap around my shoulder, I looked up thinking I was going to see who was going to deal me to the devil, instead I saw, Cheshire!?

Cheshire's POV

I stood there, looked around and saw no one at all, "What were running from?" I asked Bree. Seeing in her eyes that she wasn't sure, without another word I pick her up and took off. I looked down at the small girl in my arms and thought._ What was she running from, who shot her, why did she leave the cave in the middle of the night? _All these questions filled my mind and Bree was sleeping in my arms without a care in the world. I continued my on my way back to the cave slowly lifting my way higher and higher without noticing it. Before I knew it my altitude had increased by 500 feet. I was losing air, my lungs felt tight and I could barely breath at this point. "Bree Bree," I muttered trying to wake Bree. "Bree, can you fly?" I asked when she opened her eyes slightly.

"Che... Cheshire, whas goin on," I heard Bree, weak as she was, mumble.

"uh... nothing,never mind forget it, it was nothing," I told her, in turn of hearing those words she fell back in to a deep sleep. At that point I felt dizzy, or more like I was going to throw up even though I haven't eaten in 3 days, but still you get what I mean. But I was lucky I stay in the air, and I was even more lucky seeing as the cave was not the far. I landed on the edge with a thud sound when my feet hit. Normally I can land without a mouse hearing me but I was to tired to try to land soft. "Viper, come here, now," I whispered to Viper trying not to fall to my knees.

"What up," he said walking over with that same old dirty look on his face.

"Shhhhhh!" I hissed. "I need you to take Bree for a minute and lay her down, okay".

"Whatev," he sighed walking over to take Bree from me. God I swear Viper gets on my last nerve.

"So, you and Bree were gone for awhile, were you guys on a date or something?"Viper asked me in his "please tell me" voice.

"No we weren't on a date _or something_, I was helping her," I told him. "She was fighting someone and then firefighters showed up, one of then shot her," I continued on with no hesitation.

"Sounds like a date to me," he sang.

"Yeah whatever you say Viper."

**ViperVanish**

Viper's POV

I walked away seeing as Cheshire didn't continue. I sat in the corner near Bree, the moon light streaking her long beautiful brown hair with hints of sliver. I was listening to my Ipod so would have an excused for not hearing anyone and I could just sit with Bree. I would never tell Cheshire or anyone for that matter, that I'm in love with Bree. I'm sure Bree would love me back if she didn't love Cheshire.


End file.
